Little Mermaid Kamichama Karin
by kazunexkarinlovr
Summary: This is a story of the little mermaid kamichamized! Please read and reveiw! Enjoy!


**Hi! Kazunexkarinlovr here again to bring you my own version of 'the little mermaid' kamichamized!**

**This wouldn't be my first story but its still as exciting as the first! With new ideas that I can share with more than just friends and family! I might add some crazy make up characters.**

**Anyway, don't be mad when its not exactly like you think it'll be, because its not, alrighty then!, on to the story! (runs to jump in a pool of chocolate pudding!).**

**Chapter.1**

I swam as fast as I could to my secret cavern, I had a new bag of collectables to display, me and shi-Chan(catfish, the irony!) were excited.

We entered the small cavern and went through a large tunnel until we came to the end and found what we were looking for, a large circular area and a tunnel going up to a small hole that let light into the area.

I swam to the rock in the middle and rested there while emptying the small bag. The bag was the first thing I found that belonged to the human world, it was from a nearby ship wreck and that was what started my little collecting.

The cavern was filled to the brim with things from the human world that I collected. Shi-Chan picked up what kirika said was a 'spoon'(Kirika is a seagull) and put it with the other 'spoons'.

I picked up what I found was prized. A small little music dancer woman with a man.

The woman wore a beautiful white gown and the man wore a black suit and when ever I turned something on the bottom of the platform they would turn around in circles in each others arms and dance to the small yet beautiful chime it rang.

I started to sing to it while swimming around.

_Look at this stuff,_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collections complete._

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the one who has, everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures it holds._

_How many wonders could one cavern hold,_

_Looking around makes you think,_

_Sure,_

_She's got everything._

_I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty,_

_I've got who's its and what's its galore,_

_You want thingamabobs? _

_I got twenty,_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal, I want mooooore._

_I wanna be, where the people are,_

_I Wanna see, wanna see em' dancing,_

_Walking around on those-what's that do you call em?_

_Oh, feet._

_Flipping your fins you don't get too far,_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a, what's that word again?_

_Street._

_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world._

_What would I give If I could live out of these waters,_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand, _

_Beatcha on land they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters,_

_Bright young women,_

_Sick of swimmin' ,_

_Ready to stand,_

_I'm ready to know what the people know,_

_Asking my questions and get some answers,_

_What's a fire and why does it, what's the word?_

_Burn._

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love,_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea,_

_Wish I could be,_

_Part of that, _

_world…_

I sunk onto the rock again and heard the little chiming fade to nothing.

Suddenly the light coming through the hole in the ceiling was darkened by something above the water. I swam up and went through to see a ship passing by. I swam up higher until I could poke my head out of the water, there were explosions in the air, all different colors of blue, green, orange, red, and white.

I swam through the water until I could grab some thing and pull myself up to the point where I could see all of the humans singing and dancing to music.

Suddenly some yelled "quiet!" and everyone stopped and looked at someone at the middle next to a pedestal with something covered with a silk fabric on it.

My hand slipped and I fell back into the water.

I stayed under just in case they looked to see what it was that fell.

No one looked but I stayed under water just in case, a few minutes later I heard screaming and smaller boats fell into the water.

I poked my head up to see fire burning their ship and people getting in boats all the boats were full except for one who was yelling at someone still on the ship.

I looked up to see a man with pale blond hair and blue eyes trying to get a 'dog' to jump for the boat, he finally just pushed it and it fell into the water and scurried to the boat.

Suddenly a big chunk of wood fell and blocked the young mans path to the water so he went to the other places on the boat but couldn't find a way out, the ship started to turn on its side and he was dunked into the water where nobody could see or find him.

Something hit his head and he fell unconscious, then he started to sink deeper into the water.

I swam to him, intent on helping. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him up towards the surface.

As soon as we surfaced he spit water out and gulped in air, but was far from a conscious state.

The boats were already heading to shore so I slowly followed being careful as so they couldn't see me.

I layed the man on the beach far from the others but still close so they could find him.

I looked at him and wondered about who he was.

I started to sing what I was singing earlier but was cut off by him stirring, quickly I pushed myself to the water and just barely made it before he woke up.

A dog started barking and turned around the corner with men following, I hid behind a rock and watched as the men came closer.


End file.
